prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Wiki Suggestions: Updated
I've noticed a few things I'd suggest here that I've been concerned about ever since my (two) temporary leaves. I think they leave bugs, glitches, and other things of all sorts that make mayhem. I'm going to try and make a list as big as I can and I encouage suggestions not just from the staff but from all users. All suggestions below are/should be Prodigy-Wiki related. *'A more specific manual of style and for a broader type of article groups?' This has been an issue for a long time, and nobody seems to agree even on past polls about an exact and long-lasting manual of style for articles like pets, spells, arena wizards, cloaked wizards, epics, items, buddies, categories, and more. *'Different forms of maintenance categories.' These are all hidden categories that new and unregistered users won't see, and they are made for the long-standing wiki users to take advantage of. These include article stubs, candidates for deletion and speedy deletion, unsatisfactory images, categories for deletion (for smushing), and more. I think before I go ahead and make new maintenance categories I'd like to see people request them on social areas. *'Subcategories for stubs!' This has been discussed by few, but I wish to keep extra subcategories for stubs so its more orderly on the category pages. Pet stubs, wizard stubs, area stubs, event stubs, item stubs, and more will all be effective. This way all the article stubs of pets can be in one section, separate from the other stubs which look 'weird.' *'Duplicate/Spam categories!' The annoying duplicate categories are getting in the way of the production of other more helpful ones. This includes Candidates and Candidate for deletion (two maintenance categories that have log since 'rivaled' each other), water and Water categories, etc. There are also 'spam-categories,' ones that have no use like categories only useful for one pet or one item such as Category:Creela or Category:Draconyx or ones that are annoying like Category:DoYouKnowDaWae? . So far, I want to get a whole team of active users to help with category-smushing, the term I made up for editing every article/page and taking the category off of it (and, in time, the category will disappear completely). *'Better ways to keep out those annoying wanted pages that shouldn't be on the page-creting queue?' I discovered a whole new way for taking vandal/spam unwanted pages off the Wanted Pages queue (seen on the Add Page button or the Insights page). It will require some patience, time, and chat/discussions moderators or the job. First, I need a team! Next, I need some people to delete (red) links on articles and editable places leaving only the references as ones called "Welcome to the Prodigy Math Game Wiki!" message wall posts made by official staff and our admins. There, moderators can edit out the red links and save, then deleting the post (don't remove the thread or that ruins everything). So, who wants to help build the team and get rid of old references for bad pages still left on the queue? *'''Fixing social platforms on the wiki? '''Community and staff messages have been posted for a long time and usually are filled with old content (by me) that was never finished. Some old forum threads are annoying, so I wish to delete them too. Soon, I hope. So for now until I'm an administrator again, avoid any content on my profile or on the community wall or anything that's called, "Egg Event" or "Missions." Coming up with more suggestions soon, FourSevensRiolu the SHINY Lucario Category:Blog posts